Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris
Spoilers Ahead: Warning * Don't read if you wished not to be spoiled. * No place for readers who are obsessed of finding out the key points the summary that is related to the plot. * Stop and think before reading this article Biography Early Life Smoke was a high ranking member of the Grove Street Families set. Smoke has been childhood friends with the Johnsons, Ryder, and Jeffery Cross as long as he remembers. When Carl Johnson leaves to Liberty City after Brian Johnson's death, he became a Sweet's advisor when it comes to the Grove Street Families activity. Smoke has moved in Idlewood as he claims his aunt left him a house and money before she dies. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Introduction: Officer Tenpenny and Pulaski mentioned Smoke as ''oversized asshole" and "fat fuck" into seeing their way. If Smoke doesn't comply to the officers, they will have to kill him. Smoke and Ryder were discussing about destiny. The duo are planning to make money in order to live out their life styles as considered destiny even means to kill one of their own if get in the way. Smoke and Sweet were having a debate while playing dice in Ganton about the involvement of crack cocaine distribution. Smoke tried to reason with Sweet as Grove Street Families started to lose influence because of not being involved in the crack cocaine distribution. Sweet just explained his reason because of his moral principals against selling drugs as he sees it as destruction to the community. Jeffery Cross interrupted the dice game and asking for a gang initiation annoyed Smoke and Sweet. Jeffery yelled hat he goes by OG Loc as he claims it's a gangster name like theirs'. Smoke told Jeffery he isn't gangster and Sweet told Jeffery that never worked for the set. Sweet even mentioned that Smoke and himself have screwed up with their lives and telling Jeffery he has a better chance for better life than everyone in the neighborhood and that he's friend to the gang, but never be gangster. Jeffery left in frustration and determined to prove he can be a gangster. Smoke decided to change the topic and talk about CJ. Sweet says he never been talking to CJ for five years as he still despise him for leaving. Smoke suggest to Sweet to talk to him. Sweet told Smoke that CJ should've been dead instead of Brian. Smoke called Tenpenny to avoid killing his best friend, but Tenpenny dismissed him and told him that he doesn't care about his principles. Tenpenny even mentioned Smoke took the money and now will threaten to kill Smoke if he doesn't comply. Smoke have no choice, but to comply Tenpenny's order. CJ Returning Home: An incident involving a green Sabre drive by shooting to the Johnson home caused the life of Beverly Johnson orchestrated by Smoke. CJ returned to the Johnson Residence as he was grieving and remembering the times with his family until Smoke brings in the wooden bat for intruders. When CJ reveals himself, Smoke stopped and hugged him. Smoke promised CJ that he will find his mother's killers. They both left the house and head to Beverly's funeral. When Smoke and CJ have arrived in the funeral with Ryder, Kendl, and Sweet attending, nothing but arguments between the Johnson Family. Kendl is dating Cesar Vialpando, the leader of the Varrios Aztecas, much Sweet's disapproval as Grove Street and Aztecas are beefing. Carl's return have also made Sweet very uneasy and telling him that's the funeral he ran away like Brian's. After Sweet explained the current events that Grove Street Families are in, the Ballas, rival gang of the Families, have arrived in the funeral and shot up Smoke's car. CJ, Smoke, Sweet, and Ryder stole the bicycles to escape the Ballas. Once escaped, Smoke, Sweet, and Ryder went over Sweet's home to relax as CJ decided to go to the Johnson residence. The Grove Street Influence Situations: CJ arrived seeing Sweet and Smoke playing basketball over Sweet's home. Sweet planned to tag over few spots in LS involving the Ballas turf. After the tagging on the Ballas turf, Sweet and Smoke having debates about the crack cocaine epidemic at Sweet's home as Smoke once again suggested selling to gain influence for economic reasons for the neighborhood while Sweet is against it and said no one cared about that once start selling. CJ have arrived and been ordered along with Ryder by Sweet to beatdown the dealers a lesson that sells crack to anybody. After CJ and Ryder left Sweet and Smoke alone, Smoke and Sweet once again debating about the crack cocaine business. Once again at Sweet's home, Ryder, Smoke, and Sweet decided to invite CJ to grab some Cluckin Bell food. On the way to Cluckin Bell, the group were having discussions about the drive by incident involving Beverly's death. Apparently, Beverly's death was the most talked as Smoke claim this is half of LS. Once arrived and ordering the food at Cluckin Bell via drive thru as the conversation continued, Kilo Tray, a set from Ballas, started up a drive by. Ryder and Sweet were shooting while Smoke was eating up everyone's food up. Once the Kilo Tray members were killed, CJ drops Ryder and Sweet at the Grove and drops Smoke at his house in Idlewood as he claims his dead aunt gave him the house. Smoke mentioned he missed seeing CJ around and told him that Sweet is taking their mother's death really hard. CJ went back to Sweet's home seeing Ryder, Smoke, and Sweet himself playing dominoes. CJ mentions about getting guns to fight back the Ballas. Ryder mentioned the weapon stash been raided by the police. CJ asked about Emmet. Sweet explained that Emmet don't got the weapons compare to other gangs. CJ proposes that they should get the guns from Emmet until then. Smoke mentioned Emmet is part of the Seville Boulevard Families adding they are rivals with Grove Street Families. Smoke decided to take CJ to see Emmet. While going to see Emmet, CJ asked what happened with the Families. Smoke explained that Temple Drive Families, Seville Boulevard, and Grove Street have wronged each other leading to bad blood. Smoke even add if "read the book" that's how the world is in his view. CJ added Smoke have to keep this issue real. Smoke then points out he admired CJ and even went so far calling him a leader and visionary. Smoke told CJ don't forget him once he reach to the top. CJ told Smoke give this a rest as claiming Smoke is full of shit. While the duo arrived to see Emmet, gun discharges on Emmet while he was fixing the gun. Emmet points the gun at CJ and Smoke thinking about potential attackers until started asking about CJ's mother. CJ answered yes and Emmet in confusion by calling him Brian and asking if he's dead. CJ responds he's the other one and Emmet gave him his condolences about his mother. Smoke told Emmet that they are here to get the people who killed Beverly. Emmet told the duo they came the right place. Smoke and CJ start testing out the old guns that Emmet gave them. Once done testing, Emmet proudly giving out guns for the community over 30 years and told the duo they don't got the guns from him as he is 100% behind them. While driving back to Smoke's place, CJ questioned why everyone is "fucked up". Smoke explained people have to face the choices they're making. CJ sees that Smoke that never changed a bit. Smoke explained himself he will never change. CJ, Sweet, Smoke, and Ryder have pulled a drive by shooting on the Ballas turf. As finishing the shooting, the LSPD came after the four friends and CJ have to drive them outta to Pay N Spray shop to lose them. After losing the police, Sweet congratulating CJ for his driving and Ryder says he's surprised they didn't get killed. Sweet was explaining to Smoke that their old friend, Jeffery Cross, have been "someone's bitch" for the last past 3 weeks as CJ was arriving to pay Smoke a visit. Smoke jokingly asked CJ if he wants to go to prison. Sweet defuses that and said they're picking up Jeffery. CJ was asking what Jeffery been doing in prison while Smoke said Sweet and himself will explain on the way since they're running late. While Sweet was apologizing to CJ about his behavior, Smoke laughs and said Jeffery doesn't go by that name anymore and goes by the name OG Loc. Sweet explained Jeffery is the "real gangster "now. CJ asked what did Jeffery have done. Smoke explained everything to get into jail for his "career" by committing joyriding, parking tickets, and other crimes that isn't taken serious by their standards. While the trio arrived and saw Jeffery, they making laughing and making small jokes on Jeffery about his "poses"and acting "hard". While CJ is trying greet Jeffery by saying his name, Jeffery is offended and he goes by the name OG Loc. CJ complies and asked how's jail was like for him. Jeffery was getting tensed and asked what CJ think. Smoke decided to calm OG Loc and asked what does he want to do. OG Loc wanted to kill some "cholo" for dissing him. Smoke made joke and thought OG Loc is going to college. OG Loc in anger for his reason for murder because his rhymes being stolen and the "cholo" is located in East Flores demanding a gun. Sweet berates OG Loc just get in the car and calling him a fool. CJ asked what OG Loc going to do now since he's outta jail. OG Loc says he's never free and claimed that his parole officer lined him up a job. Smoke says parole officers always keeping down a player. OG Loc said this isn't a big deal and will try to become a gangster rapper. Sweet asked coming up to the world. OG Loc says one step at the time for "greatness". Once arrived to the cholo's home, CJ asked is this the Los Santos Vagos turf. OG Loc doesn't care and self claiming himself as gangster. Smoke said to leave OG Loc to handle his business. CJ decided to stay with OG Loc to be sure he handled his business. Sweet said meet back at the Grove once done. Big Smoke's Ambitions: CJ about to knock on the door of Big Smoke's home, C.R.A.S.H. police officers, Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski came by taunting CJ. Big Smoke told CJ that C.R.A.S.H. won't leave him alone claiming he was being interrogated for his criminal activities and never said a word. Claiming his love for the Grove Street Families as the importance of his heart. Smoke asked CJ if he can drive him somewhere to see his "cousin" from Mexico. CJ complies to Smoke and drive him there. While driving to the meet up, CJ asked why Smoke wanted him to accompany him for. Smoke replied no reason and claimed he wanted to see the car pool. CJ asked about his "cousin" and Smoke answered his cousin and himself goes way back. CJ told Smoke he's full of shit. Smoke told CJ that don't be prejudiced around his presence and explained that everyone his cousin. Once arrived in the meetup, Smoke explained to CJ that they're getting weed from his "cousin". CJ just realized they're in the Vagos turf. Smoke asked for weed with gibberish Spanish to the Vagos. The Vagos dealers ignored them and Smoke explained his death warning if he doesn't received the weed. Vagos dealer ignored his threats and Smoke decided to bring his bat and beats one of the dealer up. The other dealer on the run which tires out Big Smoke, letting CJ to kill the dealer. Once again when CJ about to see Smoke in his house, C.R.A.S.H. have once again talking with Smoke. CJ getting taunted by C.R.A.S.H. and asked by Smoke about them. CJ asked back what C.R.A.S.H. are doing with Smoke. Smoke claimed he's being watch by them and can't do anything with them around without Tenpenny taking interest. Smoke asked CJ if he can drive him somewhere claiming they're getting involved into the bigger game. CJ once again complies and drives Smoke to Unity Station. Once arrived, CJ asked what they're looking for. Smoke explained that Los Santos Vagos are making a deal with San Fierro Rifas. CJ wondered how's that possible. Smoke claimed he had no idea. Smoke saw the Vagos running and jumping on a train. CJ and Smoke got on a dirt bike and chase the Vagos with CJ driving and Smoke shooting. After killing the Vagos, CJ drives back to Smoke's home to lay low. While driving back, CJ questioned that how the crime business changed because of the violence they're getting into recently around Los Santos or is this due to drugs. Smoke philosophically told CJ ask the "fool". CJ responds that he was doing. Smoke then told CJ if this gets personal, he will not speak on this subject. Once arrived to Smoke's home, Smoke told CJ to leave as concern of C.R.A.S.H will pull him in the same situation as himself. CJ agrees and told Smoke to be careful of them. CJ pays Smoke visit to his house once more and knocks. Big Smoke comes out of hiding from his car and greets CJ. Smoke asked if he can drive him to downtown and CJ agreed. CJ even told Smoke that this better be another cop errand. Smoke responds this isn't for the police and it's for the Grove. Smoke explains to CJ on the way to downtown that this situation can be heavy. CJ asked what Smoke is involved in recently. Smoke explained that the Families are gaining influence, Ballas are drug dealing, and the Russian mob want blood. CJ asked how the Russians are involved. Smoke explained his view on the Russians and claimed he never met them. Smoke even add his "cousin" been killed by the Russians. Once arrived in the downtown mall, Smoke will do the talking with the Russians and asked CJ to watch his back. CJ, out of loyalty complies. CJ about to talk a lady until he heard Smoke's voice. CJ rushes in and witnessed a shootout between Smoke and the Russian mob. Once killed the Russians in the mall, Smoke told CJ they have to get out of the mall and fight. Smoke saw a bike and told CJ to get on. While getting away, the Russians drives after them. Smoke told CJ kill everyone that follows them. Driving across downtown to LS tunnel causing some heavy violence throughout LS. Smoke told CJ shoot the sewer grates and CJ complied while complains about the tunnels as CJ have always hated that part of the tunnel since they were kids. Once losing the Russians, CJ and Smoke agreed to separate from each other for a while. Reuniting the Families: The Grove Street Families are invited for a truce between all sets realizing their own members are getting to high and losing influence to the Ballas in a motel. That truce is interrupted by the LSPD causing CJ rescuing Sweet alone while Smoke and Ryder leave them behind. Once CJ and Sweet got out of the motel, Smoke drove to the rescue along with Ryder. The four friends are now in the car escaping the police. Once Smoke realized that the car brakes aren't working, the four friends bailed out and the car crashed to the highway with a dramatic explosion. The four friends agreed to go separate to avoid police attention. Smoke's Betrayal Revealed: Cesar Vialpando revealed to CJ that Smoke and Ryder are involved with the Ballas and C.R.A.S.H. by hiding the green Sabre that relates to the drive by shooting of CJ's mother. Once CJ was arrested along with Sweet, Tenpenny made sure CJ stay away from Smoke, his unit, and himself unless he calls him in the middle of nowhere. Throughout the game, Big Smoke is mentioned by WCTR radio station such as opening an orphanage and being a manager for OG Loc at the point of being a state celebrity in San Andreas. Smoke have also gain influence enough to build a drug empire across LS. Smoke was even mentioned that he sent out Ryder to get a deal in San Fierro with the Loco Syndicate. With the Loco Syndicate deal, Smoke sends out trade routes for couriers across LS and San Fierro gaining more finances to his empire. Smoke's Downfall and Death: With the death of Ryder and the destruction of the Loco Syndicate, Smoke was losing money, but wasn't affecting his influence on LS. Later game once CJ have returned to LS, CJ helped Sweet bring back the Grove Street Families and takeover Glen Park. Smoke started losing influence in LS over the incident. B-Dup don't know the location of Smoke and mentioned only his lieutenants know where he is while being interrogated by the Johnson Brothers. In order find Smoke, CJ have to continue taking over LS from the Los Santos Vagos and Ballas. OG Loc being exposed as a fraud, Smoke was losing credibility in the entertainment world, but not enough to lose his well known celebrity status. With losing more influence and the LS riot over Officer Frank Tenpenny being not guilty with all charges by the court due to lack of evidence, this causes Smoke to hideout in his crackhouse. CJ decided to come into the crackhouse and kill everyone in there. CJ managed to reach to Smoke's room, Smoke playing video games and greeted CJ with the expectation. CJ asked where is Tenpenny which Smoke gets irritated, throwing down his game controller, and started smoking his product. CJ was about to conclude in his view about Smoke and his connection to Tenpenny, but Smoke started shouting fuck Tenpenny, fuck his Polish lapdog (Eddie Pulaski), and fuck the police. Smoke even concluded that CJ got the world and confessed he doesn't regret nothing. CJ was about to say something, but Smoke interrupted in anger by shouting he is a success and cannot be touched. Smoke was muttering himself by saying fuck everyone and fuck the world. CJ asked what happened to him and Smoke responds what does CJ care. Smoke even further implied to finish this war between CJ and himself causing a shootout between two former best friends. CJ taunted Smoke in his disappointment about wearing body armor and Smoke responded by claiming himself a celebrity and everyone wants him dead. Smoke brought up anyone else left that he paid for security to kill CJ. After getting shot multiple times by CJ, CJ asked what made Smoke flip out like he did. Smoke confessed he was caught up with the money and power to the point he doesn't care. CJ further asked why Smoke doesn't quit what he does. Smoke explained further he didn't have no other choice and saw a better opportunity for his ambitions. Smoke said once he's gone, everyone is going to his name by shouting Big Smoke and died. The destruction of the crackhouse and the death of Tenpenny, Sweet asked what happened to Smoke. CJ explained that Smoke have always saw things little different from other. Kendl mentioned Smoke have always been on his own and always out for himself. This marks to the end of Big Smoke's drug empire all over LS.